


Instead Of Ocelot, Package Contained Human Man. Would Not Buy Again.

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [12]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, just an ordinary day procuring animals for a '''''zoo'''''
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The internet is a strange, strange place.





	Instead Of Ocelot, Package Contained Human Man. Would Not Buy Again.

Your name is Gyflupi, and your day just got a whole lot weirder.

Gary, your boss, had ordered an ocelot off the internet. Not even a reputable source; an anonymous ad, signed only with `#[_]">`.

When you'd _opened_ the crate, instead of an ocelot you'd found a human man in a dirty lab coat, who'd wrapped himself around your knees before you could so much as blink.

"My nemesis locked me in this box and it's been a week, you've gotta help me get home! I knew I should have paid off his parking ticket..."

You're never trusting Gary again.

**Author's Note:**

> Perry knew he'd be fine, don't worry :P
> 
> Anyways. This was, indirectly, inspired by [that one xkcd comic with the bobcat](https://xkcd.com/325/). I mean, bobcats, ocelots, they're not that different :P


End file.
